They Never Know
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: #HappyChanBaekDay! #614everWithChanBaek! No summary bcs this ff is fckin absurd! Hope you like it. If not... that's okay xD / EXO's ChanBaek's Fanfiction!


Title: They Never Know

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Genre: _Romance, Friendship, Drama_

 _Warning!_

 _Yaoi, BoyxBoy,_ Alurnya Absurd-Gaje-Lalalayeyeyeye(?)

 _Don't Like? Read First._

 _Happy Reading!_

oOo

 _Baekhyun's POV_

"Baekhyun, Calon Istrimu akan datang sebentar lagi. Jagalah sikapmu. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti terakhir kali terjadi lagi. Sudah cukup malu diriku atas perbuatanmu," ucap Ayahku. Aku membalas dengan anggukan malas sambil memasukkan potongan _sandwich_ ke dalam mulutku.

Kami melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang. Sesekali aku mendapat teguran dari Ayah maupun Ibuku karena mengeluarkan potongan timun dari _sandwich_ -ku.

"Sudah Ibu katakan kau harus memakan timun itu!" tegur Ibuku. "Bahkan dengan potongan sekecil itu kau masih berusaha mengeluarkannya?"

"Apakah masalah besar jika aku tidak memakan timun?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan itu permasalahannya. Jika orang lain tahu cara makanmu–"

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Ibu. Aku bukan putra mahkota!"

"Oh, jangan ingatkan aku, _Maknae_!"

" _Just brotherly remind_. Dan terima kasih kau lahir lebih dulu dari aku."

"Kalian berdua–"

"Setidaknya aku tidak dijodohkan sepertimu."

"Itu karena kau telah menghamili–"

"Cukup!"

Aku dan Kakakku, Baekbeom, menghentikan adu mulut kami dan memandang kepala keluarga kami yang tengah memijat keningnya.

"Kau benar-benar harus belajar tentang bagaimana berperilaku selayaknya seorang pangeran, Byun Baekhyun." Aku memutar bola mataku saat mendengar wejangan dari Ayahku. "Dan kau, Byun Baekbeom, Kau juga harus bisa manahan emosi selayaknya Raja. Dan, apa kau tidak malu pada istrimu dengan bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu?"

"Itu karena ia tidak terlalu mencintainya."

"Byun Baekhyun!" Bentak Ibuku padaku.

"Sudahlah, Ibu, aku tak apa," ujar seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah Baekbeom. Aku berdecih lalu berdiri meninggalkan meja makan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan kedua orang tuaku.

 _End of Baekhyun's POV_

oOo

 _Chanyeol's POV_

Aku menyisir rambutku ke atas dan memakai banyak gel rambut agar gaya rambutku bertahan lama.

"Oh, tidak, Chanyeol! Sudah aku bilang, kau tidak bisa lebih tampan dari Pangeran!"

Aku tersenyum pada pantulan wajahku di cermin.

"Yang aku tahu, Pangeran kita berwajah cantik," balasku. Ia memukul lenganku.

"Sialan kau!"

"Hey, jika Raja tahu Putra 'kesayangan'-nya berkata kasar, Ia akan marah besar." ujarku sambil membenahi seragam berwarna biru tuaku lagi.

"Lalu ia akan menyalahkan Ibuku atas hal buruk yang ada padaku. Padahal ialah yang brengsek di sini," balasnya. Ia duduk di atas kasurku.

"Semoga gen itu tidak menurun padamu, _Hyung_." Aku berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

"Jangan panggil aku _Hyung_! Umur kita hanya berbeda 2 tahun, Park Chanyeol. Panggil aku Luhan" perintahnya sambil menjewer telingaku hingga aku menjerit. Dengan suara maskulinku, tentu. "Dan, aku juga tidak sudi jika aku menjadi brengsek sepertinya."

Aku tertawa.

"Kau brengsek, _Hyung_. Bagaimana bisa kau berkencan dengan lelaki beristri seperti Sehun? Beruntunglah ia seorang bangsawan hingga bisa membungkam para pencari berita atas pertemuan rahasia kalian." Ia memajukkan bibirnya.

"Bukan aku yang menggodanya!" elak Luhan _Hyung_.

Brak

"Park Chanyeol!"

Aku dan Luhan _Hyung_ langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah pintu kamarku.

"Tuan Putri," panggilku sambil membungkukkan diri ke arah perempuan muda di depan pintu.

"Kau tahu kita sudah terlambat! Mengapa kau lama sekali berpakaiannya?!" omel perempuan itu.

"Wow, tenang, _Noona_ -"

"Jangan panggil aku _Noona_! Aku bukan _Noona_ -mu!" Luhan _Hyung_ mengangkat bahu tak peduli setelah dirinya terkena semprot. "Dan kau, Park Chanyeol, cepat bersiap atau kau kuadukan pada Ayahku! Oh, aku berharap Joohyun tidak sakit terlalu lama hingga Tuan Seo bisa kembali dengan cepat! Merepotkan!"

Blam

Aku memandang Luhan _Hyung_.

"Kim Taeyeon akan selalu seperti itu. Kau yang sabar saja, Yeol!" ujar Luhan _Hyung_ sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Setidaknya hanya sekali ini. Aku juga berharap Paman Seo cepat kembali."

 _End of Chanyeol's POV_

oOo

"Yang Mulia, keluarga Kerajaan Kim telah tiba," ujar salah seorang pengawal istana. Kepala Keluarga Byun itu pun mengangguk lalu memerintahkan keluarganya untuk menyambut keluarga Kerajaan Kim. Baekhyun berdiri dengan malas dan berjalan di belakang istri kakaknya.

Pintu pun dibuka dan menampakkan sekitar 12 orang dari Kerajaan Kim, termasuk 4 orang Keluarga Kim itu sendiri. Raja Byun dan Kim saling bertegur sapa dan menyalami anggota keluarga satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menampilkan senyum terpaksanya saat ia mendengar pujian-pujian akan dirinya yang semakin tampan dan cocok dengan putri mereka.

" _Hey_ , Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Luhan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia pun memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_! Terakhir kita bertemu saat berlatih memanah!" Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau semakin dewasa saja." Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Baekhyun. "Dan semakin berisi."

"Ya! Jangan berbicara seperti itu, _Hyung_!"

Luhan tertawa.

"Wah, kau sebentar lagi akan menikah! Cepat sekali, ya?" tanya Luhan berbasa-basi.

"Ya, padahal aku ingin melihat kau menikah terlebih dulu," balas Baekhyun.

"Jika aku menikah, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku undang, Byun," kata Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Oh, kau baru saja mengundang seluruh keluarga Byun, Luhan _Hyung_." Mereka pun tertawa lagi.

"Seperti kau akan menikah saja."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak kaget jika Taeyeon lah yang berkata seperti itu.

"Takdir siapa yang tahu?" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum remeh kepada Taeyeon. Taeyeon tak peduli dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Mencoba membangun pembicaraan dengannya.

Setelah saling melepas rindu, mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Taeyeon menempatkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun sambil terus berbicara panjang lebar tentang liburan musim panasnya beberapa minggu lalu.

Mata Baekhyun berpaling ke arah lain. Saat itu ia melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut yang ditata ke atas berdiri di sebelah Taeyeon tengah memandangnya. Buru-buru, orang tersebut memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Baekhyun pelan. Taeyeon menyahut. "Dia siapa?"

Taeyeon mengerutkan kening. Baekhyun menunjuk orang tersebut dengan dagunya. Taeyeon menoleh ke arah samping kirinya.

"Oh, ya, perkenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol. Dia pengawal pribadiku. Untuk sementara. Aku harap ia mengerti privasi kita seperti Tuan Seo," jelas Taeyeon. Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, Tuan Muda. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Chanyeol buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata bersahabat pada Baekhyun. Yang jelas, tidak boleh ia lakukan pada Pangeran seperti Baekhyun.

" _Ya_! Kau tidak sopan sekali Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir dirimu siapa bisa berkata seperti itu pada calon suamiku?!" bentak Taeyeon pada Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan bungkukkan permohonan maaf.

"Taeyeon, ada apa? Mengapa kau membentak Chanyeol?" tanya Raja Kim pada putrinya.

"Dia, dengan kurang ajarnya, berkata tidak sopan pada Baekhyun! Dia tidak sadar posisi dirinya sebagai pengawal, Ayah!" adu Taeyeon. Chanyeol sekali lagi membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon lalu kepada orang-orang yang duduk di sana.

Ia mengutuk dirinya yang bertindak ceroboh. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan mata anak anjing milik Pangeran Baekhyun hingga ia tidak berpikir panjang.

"Tidak apa, _Noona_. Aku tidak masalah," ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Taeyeon. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak masalah. Kau sangat baik. Aku senang memiliki calon suami sepertimu." Taeyeon memeluk Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan terpaksa olehnya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau harus mengerti posisimu. Baekhyun jelas bukanlah temanmu. Gunakan kata-kata penghormatan padanya. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pada nasehat Sang Raja padanya. Ia membungkukkan dirinya sekali lagi pada Baekhyun sembari mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Keadaan sudah tenang dan mereka bercengkrama dengan tenang. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Sesekali, mereka saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

Pada satu kesempatan, lagi-lagi, mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersirobok. Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka pun sadar, detak jantung mereka tidaklah normal lagi saat ini.

oOo

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencekik Baekbeom karena telah membuatnya berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Taeyeon. Oh, bertiga. Jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang mengekori mereka atas titah dari Baginda Raja Kim.

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak perlu mengikuti kami! Kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

Lagi-lagi, Taeyeon membentak Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, _Noona_. Anggap saja ia tidak ada," bujuk Baekhyun. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ , lebih baik Anda memasang jarak beberapa langkah dari kami."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membiarkan kedua sejoli itu berjalan menjauhinya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar Taeyeon berkata pada Baekhyun agar tidak memperlakukan dirinya dengan sopan. Baekhyun pun membalas dengan senyum terpaksa dan belaian di rambut Taeyeon.

Ia pun berjalan lagi mengikuti keduanya saat mereka cukup jauh.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ya, Tuan Putri?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jaga Baekhyun! Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu. Dan Baekhyun." Ia beralih pada Baekhyun. "Kau jangan lari kemana-mana seperti yang lalu. Aku akan melaporkannya lagi pada Ayahmu nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk malas. Taeyeon pun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Beberapa saat mereka di dalam keheningan, Baekhyun pun membuka suara.

"Kau baru?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Saya pernah menjadi pengawal Pangeran Luhan," balas Chanyeol.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Oh iya, kita bisa berbicara santai saja jika berdua seperti ini," ujar Baekhyun. Ia pun mulai berjalan pelan diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol telah lupa tugas yang diberikan oleh Taeyeon.

"Saya memang belum pernah ke sini. Dan, sepertinya, Saya tidak bisa berbicara tidak semestinya pada Anda," balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun meninju lengannya pelan lalu tertawa.

"Aku tidak pernah berbicara formal dengan orang lain seumuran atau yang kedudukannya di bawahku. Membuat lidahku gatal," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tawa Baekhyun.

"Akan Saya coba."

Tanpa sadar mereka larut dalam obrolan dan telah berjalan jauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Tapi mereka tampak tak peduli. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga matahari terbenam dan mereka sampai di ujung halaman istana.

oOo

"Ayah! Ini bukan salah Chanyeol! Aku yang mengajaknya mengobrol hingga lupa waktu!"

Baekhyun berteriak di ruang keluarga istananya. Ia dan Chanyeol tengah disidang karena mereka menghilang dan meninggalkan Taeyeon hingga perempuan itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Berkat laporan dari Taeyeon, Mereka berdua pun dicari oleh para tentara kerajaan yang sedang bertugas di halaman istana untuk dibawa ke hadapan Raja Byun serta Raja Kim.

Taeyeon masih menangis di dekapan Ibunya.

"Saya bersedia dihukum, Yang Mulia," ucap Chanyeol yang tengah berlutut di hadapan kedua Raja tersebut. Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Chanyeol, ini salahku. Aku yang mengajakmu berbicara dan berjalan-jalan," balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersenyum.

"Harus ada yang dihukum karena membuat Putri Taeyeon menangis. Dan itu tidak mungkin Anda, Pangeran."

"Baekhyun, dia bersedia dihukum! Mengapa kau bersikeras untuk membebaskannya?!" bentak sang Ibu.

"Dia temanku, Ibu! Satu-satu teman yang satu usia denganku," balas Baekhyun. Sang Ayah pun menghela napas.

"Bukan aku yang berhak memberikan kalian hukuman. Raja Kim lah yang berhak karena kalian telah membuat anaknya sedih," ujar Raja Byun. Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangan memohonnya pada Raja Kim. Yang ditatap pun menghela napas.

"Kali ini, Kau aku maafkan, Chanyeol." Taeyeon memekik pada Ayahnya.

"Apa maksudnya?! Appa, kau harus menghukumnya!" teriak Taeyeon pada sang Ayah disusul dengan senggukan akibat menangis.

"Taeyeon! Ini hanya masalah sepele! Dewasa, lah. Tidak semua yang tidak berjalan dengan kemauanmu adalah salah dan harus dihukum," nasehat Raja Kim. Taeyeon pun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan benci.

"Baiklah!" Taeyeon pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," ujar Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan dirinya. Baekhyun menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

oOo

Tidak ada makan malam yang lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan makan malam yang dilakukan dengan tata krama dengan keluarga. Tidak ada suara canda yang mengiringi. Semua sibuk dengan makanannya. Bahkan tidak terbengar suara alat makan yang beradu dengan piring.

Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya saat makanan utamanya telah berganti menjadi makanan penutup. Wajahnya tidak mengenakkan karena dirinya terpaksa memakan timun yang ada di dalam makanannya tadi. Tentu Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan timunnya seperti biasa jika ada tamu seperti ini.

Ia pun memakan makanan penutupnya dengan cepat hingga hampir tersedak saat Ayahnya mulai berbicara mengenai pernikahannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon?"

Baekhyun terbatuk kencang karena tersedak puding yang tengah Ia makan. Ibunya pun memelototi anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Jangan makan cepat-cepat, Baekhyun. Kau jadi tersedak," ujar Taeyeon sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air minum pada Baekhyun. Ia pun menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih, _Noona_."

"Mengenai pernikahannya, bagaimana jika dibahas esok hari? Keluarga Kim tentu masih lelah saat ini karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh siang tadi," usul Baekbeom. Baekhyun langsung melayangkan tatapan terima kasih untuk kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Ya, Baekbeom benar. Lebih baik malam ini kita beristirahat dulu. Esok pagi baru kita bicarakan hal yang lain," balas Ratu Kim sambil mengangguk.

Mereka semua pun setuju untuk istirahat lebih awal malam ini.

oOo

"Baekhyun harus menemaniku malam ini!"

" _Noona_ , jangan seperti ini. Nanti orang lain berpikiran macam-macam."

Chanyeol menatap pasangan di depannya. Si perempuan menarik pasangannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Kita akan menikah!" rajuk Taeyeon.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik untuk tidak menyebabkan rumor sebelum pernikahan kita? Ayah dan Ibu akan sangat malu jika orang di luar istana mendengarnya," bujuk Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"Kau benar," balas Taeyeon. Baekhyun menghela napas pelas. "Tapi, besok kau tidak boleh kabur seperti tadi!"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Beri aku ciuman!" perintah Taeyeon. Baekhyun pun mendekat dan mengecup kening Taeyeon sekilas.

"Sekarang, _Noona_ masuk ke kamar dan membersihkan diri, oke?" Taeyeon mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan sedikit terlonjak saat ia langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak masuk ke kamarmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Saya menunggu Tuan Putri masuk ke dalam kamar dulu," balas Chanyeol.

"Apa perlu aku mengecup keningmu dulu baru kau masuk kamar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Boleh saja jika Anda bersedia," balas Chanyeol di tengah tawanya. Baekhyun pun tertawa.

"Sayangnya kau terlalu tinggi. Menunduklah!"

Refleks, Chanyeol menekuk lutunya hingga keningnya berada di depan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah kening Chanyeol dan mengecupnya cukup lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan kecupannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu," perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Maukah.. Kau menemaniku sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol secara tidak sadar. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya lalu menggeleng. "S-saya–"

"Ya, boleh. Lagipula aku butuh teman cerita," balas Baekhyun. Ia pun memasukki kamar Chanyeol yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Taeyeon.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasur Chanyeol dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Anda ingin bercerita apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat Ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Mengapa kau menjadi formal lagi, _eoh_? Tadi kau sudah mengajakku dengan bahasa biasa," kata Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Refleks."

"Huft... ini kali pertama kau bersama Taeyeon?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja rias dan melepaskan aksesoris seragamnya.

"Iya. Tapi aku sudah tahu dirinya sejak lama," balas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur milik Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Kalau bohong?"

"Dia baik. Sangat baik dan anggun. Tidak pernah berteriak jika ada hal yang tidak ia suka," balas Chanyeol namun lalu ia membekap mulutnya lagi. "Aku benar-benar tidak berhati-hati dalam berbicara."

"Tenang saja. Dinding kamar di sini tebal. Taeyeon tidak akan mendengarnya."

"Tapi, Kau akan menjadi suaminya. Sangat tidak sopan–"

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi tenatang fakta itu. Aku ingin sekali kabur dari sini," keluh Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Mengapa tidak kabur?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sudah terlalu sering hingga Ayah memperketat penjagaan akan diriku. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, Ayah mulai mengendurkan penjagaanku. Mungkin karena aku tidak bertingkah kelewatan lagi," balas Baekhyun. Ia mengguling-gulingkan diri di atas kasur Chanyeol. "Kau tidak berganti baju?"

Baekhyun tengkurap sambil menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa depan kasur tersebut. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau butuh teman bercerita. Mana mungkin aku tinggal untuk berganti baju." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Kau bisa berganti baju sambil mendengarkan ceritaku," balas Baekhyun. "Lagipula, aku tidak benar-benar ingin bercerita."

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Apa kau akan cerita sambil berteriak? Tenggorokkanmu bisa sakit walaupun hanya bercerita sedikit," ujar Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"Aku pikir kau akan berganti baju di sini," kata Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol menggeleng sambil terkekeh lagi.

"Aku berganti baju di depanmu begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kita sesama lelaki bukan? Kecuali jika ternyata kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik bajumu itu," balas Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bisa. Biarkan saja. Aku menunggu kau selesai bercerita dulu," kata Chanyeol sambil menyilakan kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya dan memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Baiklah."

Hening sejenak melanda mereka.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat kaget akan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak yakin.

"Kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" ulang Baekhyun. Ia mengambil bantal guling yang tertata di tengah kasur lalu memeluknya.

"Ya... tentu saja aku menyukaimu," balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya memastikan saja kau suka dengan perlakuanku hari ini atau tidak," balas Baekhyun. "Seperti... saat tadi aku mencium keningmu."

Hening kembali melanda mereka.

"Jujur saja, jantungku berdegup lebih keras saat denganmu," ceplos Chanyeol. Kali ini, ia tidak menutup bibirnya yang telah mengeluarkan pernyataan itu. Bahkan ia berani menatap Baekhyun saat mengatakannya.

Baekhyun diam sejenak lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Ya... aku juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apakah kita–"

"Terlalu dini untuk mengatakan ini cinta," potong Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol yang dibalas olehnya.

"Ya, terlalu cepat." Chanyeol memutus kontak mereka berdua. "Tapi aku suka perasaan ini."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga suka. Seperti ada yang menggelitik perutku dari dalam," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu? Atau kau masih ingin bercerita?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun, yang menyadari hal itu, berjalan ke arah Chanyeol lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku harus marah?" tanya Chanyeol balik pada Baekhyun yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Baiklah. Mungkin sedikit."

"Kita bisa bersembunyi," usul Baekhyun. "Sembari meyakinkan perasaan ini."

"Apakah bisa? Jika ketahuan–"

"Aku bersedia dipenggal bersamamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Baekhyun pelan. Menikmati kontak tangannya dengan pipi Baekhyun.

"Bahkan jika kau ternyata tidak mencintaiku?"

"Bahkan jika aku ternyata tidak mencintaimu," ikrar Baekhyun. Ia memajukan wajahnya lalu meraup bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membalasnya.

Mereka berpagutan perlahan, menikmati setiap sudut bibir masing-masing. Chanyeol perlahan mendorong Baekhyun hingga ia terlentang di atas sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Kau bau timun," ujar Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun melepas pagutan mereka sambil tertawa.

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada benda hijau itu, kumohon. Aku bisa muntah saat ini juga," balas Baekhyun dengan wajah sakitnya. Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras.

"Sayang sekali, aku sangat menyukai benda itu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ia membelai rambut lembut Baekhyun.

"Kau akan menginap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Jika kau ingin, silahkan saja."

Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol lalu menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka kembali berpagut kembali. Kali ini mereka memperdalam pagutan mereka. Erangan dan desahan menyusul setelahnya.

 _Baekhyun benar-benar 'menginap' malam itu._

-END-

Risa's Cuap-Cuap:

Happy ChanBaek Day! #614everWithChanBaek.

Maafkan cerita absurdku ini T.T Entah kenapa ceritanya jadi begini heung zedih aku bacanya T.T kritik aja gak apa kok. Aku ikhlas, aku pasrah T.T(?)

Makasih yang udah sempetin baca dan review. I lavya all~~


End file.
